The history of Starfrost
by Tivae
Summary: A story about a random OC character that I found sitting in my drive, so I though I'd share it with you. It's not very long, though


_**From the past to the present**_

It was as dark as a Nightwing's scales, the lights of the palace that usually reflected off every surface were gone. There were a lot of panicked dragons running about, trying to find light. It was the perfect chance to escape.

A dark shadow crept silently up to me. "We should leave now." He whispered in my ear. I jumped and whirled around. There stood before me was my beloved, Edge. He was forbidden to me, and so we had created the distraction to run away.

I nodded and he led me through the palace. Once we were in open air, we flew as fast as we could, away from the Ice Kingdom, forever. We traveled many a years, around Pyrrhia until we found a secret cave in the middle of the Sky Kingdom.

We lived there for a peaceful amount of years. But a war was raging above our heads, between all the tribes. We were never fans of war, so we created the Talons of Peace, an organization to try and help stop the war.

One fateful day, a stranger flew into our midst. He was wearing a black hood with golden chains. He said he could help us. Then he gave us a prophecy, the dragonet prophecy, claiming we had to get 5 dragonets that hatched on the brightest night, and they would stop the war. As he flew away, I got a glimpse of his scales: silver on black. He was a Nightwing.

My name is Starfrost, and I live in Sanctuary with my mom and my older brother. I have no clue where my dad is, my mom said he vanished before I even hatched. I am 5 years old, almost an adult. But not yet.

My brother is, though. He is almost 10 years, and old enough to remember our father. I ask him about 90 times a day, but he just shrugs and says he can't remember much. Just that our dad would hide with him to jump out and scare mom, or how he sometimes brought him new treasures he found on his wanderings. But one day he never came back.

Well anyways, I should probably explain why we live in Sanctuary instead of a normal Kingdom. It's because me and my brother, well, we're half-breeds. Our mother is an IceWing, and our Father is a NightWing. So me and my brother would never be accepted into a normal Kingdom, even if we are royalty to each. (Long story short, both our great-grandmas were princesses.)

Anyways, we look like opposites from each other. I have more Nightwing-y colors, but more of an icewing body. Also, I have a lot of dark purple and icy blue, while he has a lot of white and dark gray. I have light blue eyes, but his are black.

Our natural weapons are different, too. I can breath frost and see the future, while his are more close-combat, because he has the spiky tail and serrated claws. Not to mention he can breathe fire. Sometimes.

Anyways, I am going to attend Jade Mountain Academy this year. I am so excited, and there are going to be dragons like me. I don't see many Icewings or Nightwings, besides Winter (The manager and town founder), who is always friendly to me. He taught me how to swim, and he's basically my only friend besides my brother. We hang out a lot.

So, I was walking over to the lake with Jagged (My brother), when I spotted Winter. "Winter!" I called out, then I ran over to him. He turned around. "Hey Starfrost, what's up?" He looked at me, and for a moment I thought I saw sadness in his eyes. I stopped. "Are you okay?" I asked. He shook his head. "You just remind me of somebody. Go on, what were you going to tell me?" I got the feeling he was avoiding the subject, but I let it go.  
"Okay, so you're not going to believe this, but I was just talking to my mom, and it turns out I'm related to you!" I told him. He smiled. "Well, that's something you don't hear everyday. Oh, and one of my friends is coming over from the Academy, and she's bringing a couple dragonets over. I think you-" he was interrupted by the sound of wings up above. I looked up, and there were 5 dragons circling in the air above.

Winter waved, and the lead dragon waved back. As they flew down and landed, I could make them out more clearly. The lead dragon was a Nightwing about Winter's age, and the others all looked like hybrids. The Nightwing briefly touched wings with Winter, then she turned to us. "Hello, my name is Moonwatcher. I am from Jade Mountain Academy, and these are a couple of the students who are going for the first time this year." She looked at me. "You're Starfrost, right?" She asked.

I nodded.

She continued "So you are also going to attend for the first time this year." I nodded again, even though it wasn't a question. She gestured towards the dragonets. "This is Inferno, Tumbleweed, Arrow, and Mudslide. They will be part of your winglet." She nodded at them, then went over to talk with Winter and my brother.

The rest of us just stood there awkwardly. I shifted my wings uncomfortably. "So, um, you guys wanna see the lake? Maybe swim a little?" I asked nervously. They looked at each other, and shrugged. I led the way. I heard a gasp from behind me when we came to the top of the hill overlooking it. I had to agree with them. It was a beautiful lake, it shimmered like a glassy reflection of the sky. I turned towards them.

I pointed to the left side. "That half is colder and sometimes has ice, but the other half is warmer and has more mud. They both have fish." I told them. Mudslide, Tumbleweed and Arrow went to the right, while me, Inferno, and my brother went to the left. We swam around for awhile, until it turned into some kind splash-wars, the colder side versus the warmer one. We played around for hours, until we heard a call from the hill.

We looked up. Winter and Moonwatcher were sitting on the hill with a Sandwing. Moon nodded, and the dragonets got ready to leave. "Wait!" I called out. She turned around. "You can stay here if you want, then I'll be ready to leave for Jade Mountain in the morning." Moon looked at me for a while, then she turned to discuss it with Winter and the Sandwing.

Finally she turned around and nodded. "We will stay here tonight." All the dragonets cheered, and we led them to the guest buildings, while I went home with jagged to pack. I had been sitting in the middle of my room considering what to bring when the door quietly opened behind me. I turned around, and mother was standing in the doorway.

I silently turned around and wrapped my wings around her. Then I looked up at her. She gently wiped a tear from my eye, tracing the silver scale at the corner of my eye. She smiled sadly. "My Starfrost. Your father would be so proud, seeing you growing up and going to school." I sniffed. She let go of me and handed me a pouch. "He always wanted a daughter, and this was from him."

I looked inside, and gasped. It was a small round vial set in two beaten silver wings. The vial was filled to the brim with fine sparkly dust. My mother smiled at my face. "It's diamond, grounded to dust." She rested her talons on mine for a moment, then slipped out the door. I put the vial on a chain and hung it on my neck. Then I grabbed a couple scrolls, my blanket, and my bottles of herbs, and put them in my sack. I also wrapped up the vial and put it back in the pouch. When I had everything, I layed down and went to sleep.

The next morning, I said goodbye to mother, then went with Jagged to meet the others at the lake. When we got there, Moon and the others were waiting for me. I turned towards Winter and Jagged. "Well, so long, brother. And you too, Winter." They each said goodbye, then we lifted off and started our journey to Jade Mountain.

The air was cool and crisp. As we were flying, Mudslide flew up next to me. He was half Mudwing half Seawing.

I glanced at him.

"So, have you seen Jade Mountain yet?" I asked him.

He shook his head.

"Moon came and got us before we came here. We all live in Possibility. Well, except for Arrow. We met her in the dessert a little while ago. Apparently she was traveling with some friends who were also hybrids." He told me.

I looked at Arrow, who was chatting happily with Tumbleweed ahead of us.


End file.
